The adventures of the Anthina caravan!
by CodynMaya
Summary: This is a story of 4 people in a caravan who will travle to the ends of the earth to rid the miasma of their world!This story was made by Maya


Ok this story was made by me and my friend Maya please tell me how we are doing by reviewing thanks!

Ok the characters…

Angel: Female Selkiah (owl head with waist length hair) Alchemist's daughter

Link: Male Clavet (Headband) Farmer's son

Abby: Female Selkiah (Wolfie) blacksmith's daughter

Crash: Male Clavet (Natural) tailor's son

Homeland: Anthina

Ok lets start

Chapter one: Gathering the group!

"Today's the day that the caravaners set out to get that water stuff." Said Link putting his hands behind his head in a lazy manner. "Its called Mrryth and guess who's on the caravan list this time." Said Crash holding out the list. "Who!" said Link snatching it out of Crash's hands. Crash frowned and snatched it back.

"Me you Angel and Abby are in one caravan while Marth (Links twin brother.) Somaina (some dark coat Clavet who's love struck for Link but often mistakes him as Marth.) Ally (a girl long haired Clavet who seems to like Crash but is to shy to say it.) and Billy (a male cowlick Clavet also the stupid guy of the village.) are in the other." He said.

"Well I guess that's good… except the part about Abby…" said Link.

"Talking about Abby she's heading your way." Crash said pointing.

"Why aren't you getting the caravan ready?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Because Im talking to Crash."

"Well your SUPPOUSE to be getting the caravan ready so do it!" she yelled at Link.

He was just about to yell back when Crash said. "Come on Abby give him some slack he didn't even know he was in the caravan." Said Crash defending his friend. Abby gave Crash a death glare that told him almost immediately to get back. And so he did.

"I don't get what your girling about your always talking to Angel."

"Well Angels my friend."

"YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!" said Link only getting a kick in his nuts for the comment.

"God girl you kick hard." Said Crash looking down at Link who was now on the ground.

"Abby what's wrong with you?" said Angel walking over and helping Link up. "You shouldn't just go around and kicking people in the nuts! Are you ok Link?" she asked blinking innocently.

Link smiled at the sight of the girl he was just so attached to her they had been friend since they were 4 and still were and possibly they could be a bit more. "Yeah Im fine." He said smiling at her. She smiled back and looked towards the caravan. "We should get going soon so lets pack up and hit the rode!" said Angel as she ran to the caravan.

"Hi Link!" squealed Somaina.

"Uhh hi…"

"Guess what im in the caravan too maybe well cross paths or something! But for the whole time… IM GONNA MISS YOU!" she said clinging onto Link and squeezing him so hard he could barley breath.

"GET…. HER…OFF…OF ME!" He managed to say to Crash while trying to pry her off him.

"I'LL MISS YOU SO MUCH!" she cried

"GET HER OFF!" yelled Link at Crash once more.

"IM TRYING BUT SHE WONT BUDGE!" Crash managed to get her off.

"Thanks Crash." Said Link stretching. "I'll miss you Link." Said Somaina kissing him on the cheek. "Somaina… please don't do that." Said Link walking towards the caravan with Crash slowly following.

"Hey Link!" yelled out a voice from behind him.

"Oh please not Somaina again…" He practically begged. He looked behind him it was his brother Marth and his Dad. _Grr_ he thought at the sight off his brother. _Why cant you die and leave me to my life… _"Here I'm giving you both gifts two swords I got them made at the blacksmiths house since I didn't know which type you may want I just got some. Here." Link ended up getting the Clavets legendary weapon while Marth just got a masters weapon. Link knew because he studied swords. So he had gotten the stronger one! "Thanks dad!" he said as he ran off to Crashes house to see if he could get a Diamond shield made. He had the prints for it because Angel gave it to him on his last birthday.

"Ok everyone were getting ready to leave!" yelled Angel.

Angel went back to her family and they had a package for her. "For me thanks." She opened it and inside were 2 things: 200 bucks and prints on how to make the legendary wepon. "Oh thank you!" she said hugging each and every one of them. "I'll miss you." She said running off to where the others were.

"Hey Crash isn't that that Ally girl who likes you so much?" said Link pointing at her. "Yeah it is why."

Link stared at Crash with a face that read "You know damn right why!". "Crash if you know me like I know you do then you know why." He said pushing him towards her. "I don't need a girl friend."

"Yes you do! Do you want to be the type of person who grows old and alone?"

"No."

"Then you need a girlfriend." Said Link as he walked away.

"I don't need one!" He yelled even though Link had left.

"OK PEOPLE TIME TO GO!" Yelled Abby from the drivers seat. Link decided to walk just to get some exercise Angel sat in the back so she could see their homes as they left and Crash walked alongside Link. The other Caravan was going to take a boat ride to the other side as this caravan takes the rode ahead. Everyone saidf there last goodbyes and the caravan left to start their journey.

Current element: Fire


End file.
